One Piece x Reader
by Piraterie
Summary: Vous avez aussi votre place dans la vie quotidienne de One Piece, venez vivre une vie palpitante aux côtés de nos pirate préférés...
1. Luffy

**LUFFY**

Ce jour là tu étais dans la cuisine, attendant patiemment que Sanji finisse de préparer ton encas. Tu chantonne doucement, les pieds qui se balancent devant la chaise. Le cuistot t'informe que ce sera bientot prêt, tu souris d'impatience et il te rend ton sourir, heureux de te faire plaisir.

Le porte s'ouvrit aissant entrer un certain bretteur dans la pièce, torse nu, en sueur. Il venait surement de finir son entrainement. Tu le salue et il te repond par un hochement de tete puis réclama au cuistot du saké. Ce dernier ne manque pas de de l'insulter et une enieme dispute demarre. Le "sac a bière" ignore royalement le "sourcil-vrillé" et ouvrit le frigo.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, et le capitaine des lieux entra et réclama à son tour sa part. Sanji lui repond que ce n'etait pas encore l'heure du goûter. Le brun souffla et alla s'assoir à côté de toi après t'avoir saluer. Il fit remarquer au cuisinier que ce n'etait pas juste de ne servir que les filles. Le bretteur qui avait pris une bouteille entre temps, accentua la remarque du capitaine énervant le cook et la bagarre reprit. Tu te lève et esseye de les séparer pour ne pas tout bazarder et ils se stoppent sans pour autant arreter de s'insulter en se lançant des regards noirs, menaçant à tout moment de reprendre la bagarre. Tu soupire et retourne à ta place mais ce que tu vis te fige.

Luffy était entrain d'avaler ton gateau. Il l'a finit en une bouchée, comme s'il l'avait aspiré tel un trou noir. Tes larmes se mirent à monter et tu te jette sur lui pour lui faire recracher les restes. Sanji lui envoya même un coup de pied dans la tronche du brun qui s'excusa, ne sachant pas que c'etait ta part. Tu souffle et partit bouder après que Sanji te demanda de revenir dans 10 minutes le temps d'en refaire une autre deux fois plus grand en compensation.

Tu sortit de la cuisine et descendit sur la pelouse pour t'assoir la balançoire. L'air fraiche soulevait legerement tes mèches et te balance doucement.

Tu entend des pas et vit Luffy. Tu l'ignore pour lui rapeller que tu le boudais et il te rejoins, s'excusant encore en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Tu lui demande alors de te preter son chapeau, il accepta pour se faire pardonner et le pose sur ta tête. Tu souris enfin et il fit de même, montrant son sourir rayonnant.

Il allait repartir pour resseyer d'avoir à manger mais tu le retiens en attrapant sa main. Il se retourne et te questionne du regard. Tu avais l'air idiote et tu arrive finalement à lui demander s'il voulait bien te pousser la balançoire. Il se place derriere toi et ses mains te pousse d'abord lentement mais sûrement puis très vite tu te retrouve très haut, et quand la balançoire se lança jusqu'en demi cercle, tu tomba en arriere en laissant un cri echapper.

Mais tu le savais, Luffy te rattrapa sans difficulté, tu avais atterit comme une princesse dans ses bras. Tu fus un peu gênée alors que lui riait. Tu ne pus t'empecher de passer tes bras autour de son cou. Il te demanda alors si tu avais eu mal, tu nia. Tu hésite et lui demande de te porter à la cuisine comme ton plat devait bientot etre pret, et il accepte encore, surement pour se faire vraiment pardonner. Tu ne lui en voulais pas. Il etait le meilleur des capitaines après tout.


	2. Zoro

ZORO

Cette nuit là tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. En même temps, faire la grasse matiné jusqu'à 15 heures c'etait pas malin. Tu te lève en sentant ton ventre gargouiller et partit donc te chercher quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent. Sanji ne dira rien puisque tu fais partit de la gente feminine.

Une fois la mission accomplie, tu alla sur le pont grignoter les onigiris en regardant la mer. Le ciel etait d'un bleu nuit presque noir, la lune eclairait cette nuit et se reflétait dans l'eau. L'horizon te fit rêver.

Tu n'entendis pas les pas se diriger vers toi et une main se plaquer sur ta bouche. Prise de panique tu te debat fortement et te retourne pour voir le bretteur aux trois sabres. En voyant ta reaction il rit et t'explique que c'etait pour voir comment tu te serais defendue. Tu gonfle tes joues en lui disant que ce n'etait pas drôle. Aparemment Zoro venait de s'entrainer, il etait encore torse nu. Tu admirais la perseverance de ce mec, il ne fesait que s'entrainer à longueur de journée sinon il dormait. Beaucoup. Deux activités contradictoires.

Le vert s'assoit et prit un onigiri dans ton assiette. C'etait le dernier. Tu le fixe pour voir s'il allait oser.

-Je peux le manger?

Tu soupires et acceptes finalement. Il venait de faire des efforts physiques alors il en avait plus besoin que toi qui en avait deja cinq dans le ventre. Tu te rassois à côté de lui et le regarde. Il te demande s'il avait du riz sur le visage, tu rit et amène tes doights à la commisure de ses lèvres pour enlever un grain de riz invisible. Son regard dans le tien etait un peu perdu, vous aviez l'air de deux idiots comme ça. Tu le fixais toujours, entrain de manger. Le vert te demande s'il y avait un probleme, tu ne repondit pas.

Finalement tu pousse un long soupir puis t'etire avant de t'affaler sur le bretteur, qui râla mais ne te repousse pas. Satisfaite, tu ferme les yeux et te cale sur son torse. Tu l'entend encore raler dans sa barbe inexistante.

Zoro vit que tu t'etais endormie. Il te regarde et replace un mèche derriere ton oreille. Après une petite contemplation il sentit une brise de vent alors il te ramena à ton lit avant d'attraper froid, il remonte la couverture et sortit sur le pont, s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

Ce soir il dormirais bien.


	3. Ace

ACE

Sur le Mobby Dick, l'ambiance etait à la fête, en plein après midi. Tu etais en plein concours de bouffe avec Ace. Les autres vous acclamaient, et certains fesaient des paris. Tu n'allais pas perdre cette fois! Tu regarde ton adversaire s'empiffrer comme 100 mais tu etais pareil en fait. La nourriture filait dans ta gorge et tombait dans ton estocmac sans fin, ainsi de suite.

Soudainement, Ace tomba dans son assiette et tout les bruits s'arreterent. Il s'etait encore endormit. Tu soupires et fut désignée gagnante par défaut. Tu nétais pas satisfaite mais bon. La recompense? Et bien celui qui gagne remporte la part de l'autre du dîner, le perdant ne mangera donc pas ce soir! C'est pour ça qu'il n'etait pas question de perdre.

Quand ton adversaire se reveilla peu après il mit un temps à comprendre et il râla. Il partit ensuite bouder dans sa chambre, les autres de l'equipage ne se genant pas pour de manger ce soir, tu décide d'aller le voir pour l'embeter.

Sa chambre etait seulement éclairée par la lumière orangée du soleil. Tu le vis caché sous sa couette, tu t'approche et lui saute dessus. Tu t'agite en riant pour l'enerver. Tout à coups il se redresse et souleva la couverture pour te capturer avec et te plaquer sur le lit. Merde. Il laissa juste ta tête dépasser, tu avais l'air d'un vers de terre là. Il ria et ne se gêna pas pour s'assoir sur toi. Tu grimace et te moque de lui en lui rapellant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir manger de viande ce soir. Il s'arrete de rire. Cette fois il te fixe longuement et s'approche.

-Alors c'est toi que je vais manger ce soir.

Tu ne compris pas tout de suite, esseyant de te degager en vain, puis tu realise. Il sourit. Un soulir... malicieux. Tu lis dans son regard qu'il allait tenter un truc. Il t'embrasse sur le front. Tu souris et lui dis d'arreter son numero sous peine de se manger un coup de pied quand tu sera libérée de la couverture. Il ne repondit pas mais affichait toujours son sourir. Ensuite il t'embrasse sur la joue. Tu râle, sachant qu'il n'allait ni te libérer, ni arreter. Puis il t'embrasse sur le nez, te chatouillant. Tu commence à sourir et il t'embrasse sur le menton. Il enleva la couverture assez pour liberer le haut de ton corps, fuir etait toujours impossible, tes jambes etaient prisonnieres et il etait assis dessus.

De toute manière tu n'avais plus envie de fuir. Il le comprit, accentuant son sourir. Une de ses mains se pose sur ta hanche. Tu cherche dans son regard s'il etait serieux.

Et sans prevenir, il t'embrasse sur les lèvres, avec une douceur que tu n'imaginais pas. Voyant que tu ne le repoussait pas il fit bouger ses lèvres pour jouer avec les tiennes. Tu devint rouge comme une tulipe et il se recule pour rire. Tu lui donne une tape sur la tete pour cacher ta gêne. Tu sens ensuite sa main se glisser sous ton t-shirt et remonter lentement ton dos.

Il s'arrete en voyant ta mine boudeuse et il rit. Sa main se retire pour aller careser tes cheveux et sa jambe s'enroule s'enroule autour des tiennes te fesant ainsi prisonniere de lui. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, tu fis de meme. Il te prenait pour un doudou mais ça ne te derangeais pas, au contraire. Sa chaleur t'entourait et te fesait te sentir agreablement bien. Tu passe meme tes bras autour de lui. Il posa un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres et cale ton visage dans le creux de son cou. Il avait une odeur masculine qui t'endormis, avec un sentiment de sécurité.


	4. Law

LAW

Le capitaine du Heart etait en ce moment sur le Sunny Gô, en tant qu'allié. Le bateau était en route vers Dressrosa depuis bientot une heure.

Le chirurgien n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser sur le bateau, alors tu decide de l'enquiquiner pour le faire bouger. Tu t'assois à côté de lui et il leva les yeux pour les remettrent où ils etaient après t'avoir identifiée, c'est à dire sur l'horizon. Tu lui demande ce qu'il fesait et il ne repondit pas. Vexée, tu cherche un moyen de le faire parler puis tu lui prend son bonnet et il reagit de suite, te demandant de le lui rendre avec un regard qui disait tout. Ayant trouvé sa réaction marrante tu te lève et commence à courir en agitant le bonnet. Résultat immédiat il se lève et part à ta poursuite. C'etait plutot bizarre, mais marrant.

Tu arrives à l'arriere du bateau et cache le bonnet derriere ton dos. Tu vois le chirurgien arriver, énervé. Tu allais te remettre à courir pour le narguer mais il réussit à attraper ton bras et te tire pour te plaquer contre les murs où derriere se trouvait la cuisine. Merde. Le bonnet toujours derriere ton dos, il te repete de le lui rendre. Tu lui demande qu'est ce qui allait se passer si tu ne le fesait pas. Il marqua une pause et semble reflechir et tu realise qu'il etait très proche.

Ensuite il effleura tes lèvre, surprise, il en profite pour reprendre son bonnet et se reculer. Il avait gagné, son petit sourir le montrait clairement. Tu gonfle tes joues en lui fesant remarquer que c'etait de la triche. Il te repond qu'il t'avais seulement frôlée, et comme pour te venger tu t'avance et tire le col de son pull pour lui plaquer tes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, tu te recule avec un sourir vainqueur. Situation inversée. Il rougit et te tourne le dos, remettant le bonnet sur ses cheveux. Il était gêné pendant que tu riais, satisfaite d'avoir accompli ton objectif de depart.

Tu t'en alla ensuite pour raconter à Nami et Robin ta petite péripétie!


	5. Sabo

Aujourd'hui chez les Révolutionnaires, c'est un jour semblable à un jour férié. Le jour de la naissance de l'organisation, en d'autres mots: l'anniversaire de sa création.

Tu étais dans un magasin de vêtement en la compagnie de Sabo, le bras droit du patron. Pas de meilleur garde du corps que lui. Pas de meilleur ami que lui non plus! Tu lui faisais porter tes sacs, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il te propose même de faire une pause pour aller boire après matinée chargée de shopping, tu approuve tout de suite.

Installés face à face autour d'une petite table ronde d'un joli café, vous attendiez vos commandes. Tu parlais de tout et de rien, lui t'écoutais sans le lâcher du regard. S'en était presque gênant.

Une serveuse arriva et déposa un grand cocktail bien rempli à craquer. Tu la regardes avec incompréhension et tourna ton regard vers Sabo qui n'avait pas l'air plus avancé que toi ...

.

\- **Oh, excusez moi, je pensais que vous étiez en couple ...**

.

Tu te mets à rougir d'un coup, et Sabo affiche un sourir amusé.

.

\- **Merci c'est bien le cas, nous pensions juste que vous vous étiez trompez de commande.** _Répondit le blond avec une grande maturité._

\- **Autant pour moi, bonne appétit ...!**

.

Elle sourit et vous laisse. Tu fusilles ton meilleur ami du regard et ça a l'air de l'amuser encore plus ...

Le verre était grand et large, le cocktail rosé te donnait envie mais les deux pailles entremêlées en forme de cœur te faisaient hésiter.

Le blond, lui, ne se gêna pas. Il prend entre ses lèvres le côté de sa paille et te fixe, attandant que tu le rejoignes. Tu comprends que si tu ne te décides pas il ne vas rien laisser et ça pas question!

Tu rejoint la partie et vos visages sont maintenant proches. Tu te sentais rougir, intimidée par la proximité entre ton meilleur ami et toi, ainsi que le fait d'être en public.

Le verre se vide rapidement et tu te retires sans demander ton reste. Son sourir énigmatique te mettait dans l'embarras.

Sur le chemin du retour tu n'osais pas trop regarder dans les yeux, ça ne t'empêchait pas de discuter avec lui.

Soudain tu sens une grande main attraper la tienne. Tu te tourne vers son propriétaire. Le blond regardait toujours devant lui, souriant.

Tu te laisses faire, même que ça t'a fait plaisir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ta main se resserre sur la sienne.

Ce sentiment étrange dans ta poitrine, tu savais ce que c'était et tu souris à ton tour ...


	6. Doflamingo

Tu entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Tes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir, même pour vérifier qui était l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans ta chambre . Car tu avais une petite idée de son identité... Des pas résonnaient. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un poid s'appuie sur le bord du lit, tu le sens se pencher sur toi.

\- Réveille toi, ma puce.

Tu fis semblant de dormir. Tu devinais son sourir sans même le voir. Une main se pose sur ton front et relève tes cheveux en arrière. Ce fut de trop, tu pouffes de rire.

Tu ouvre finalement les yeux et te redresse puis posa rapidement un baiser sur la joue du roi de Dressrosa. Celui ci te ramena à lui, sur ses genoux. Il devait bien faire deux fois ta taille, littéralement...

Assise sur ses cuisses, tu te blottis contre lui. Il ne dit rien et prit une de tes mèches pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Il aimait bien faire ça, après tout les cheveux sont semblables à des fils.

Tu remarques qu'un plateau était posé sur le chevet, contenant un croissant, une crêpe ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Son attention te fit sourir. D'ailleurs les doudous qui replissent un quart de la pièce sont aussi une preuve de son attention. Tu étais traitée comme une reine, par son roi.

Tu lèves ensuite la tête pour voir l'habituel sourir malicieux scotché à ses lèvres.

-Dis Doffy, pourquoi tu souris tout le temps?

Il te fixe longuement à travers ses lunettes teintés, puis enfouit ton visage dans son cou d'un geste doux.

-Fufufu, quand on est heureux, on sourit non?


End file.
